


The Magical Hunt

by bitchytimeliner



Category: my own world and characters
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/NB, Femslash, Other, POV Margaret/Elizabeth/3rd, These are my own characters, also, and they have superpowers yay, and they/he/she pronouns for Theodore (genderfluid), f/f - Freeform, lots of gay, m/m - Freeform, she/her pronouns for Margaret Elizabeth Sarah and Adelaide, she/they pronouns for Lauren, the sexual tension OH BOY, they/them pronouns for Phoenix, witchs and royalty all in one package
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimeliner/pseuds/bitchytimeliner
Summary: There is a prophecy, one very known in the Magic World.One day, seven powerful magic sources, whose powers are unique to the Magic World, shall meet and form an alliance, and they shall travel through different earths, face different deadly threats, and discover themselves.Each of them was born on a different earth. And when the day comes, they will all fight The Final Battle.





	1. Lovely Little Destinies

#  Lovely Little Destinies 

Elizabeth Blackworth, daughter of Edgar and Adelaide Blackworth was a powerful witch, who at her young age, managed to be more powerful than many people twice as old as she was. Her power? Reality Bending, along with many other very rare witch traits she didn’t know she had. If she concentrated, she could see the future, the past, and the present in other earths. That is why she was very good at history. She was happy, sweet and quirky. Until she turned 18 and all her friends turned their backs from her.  
“I’m sorry, Elizabeth. But you know how this is. We just-”  
“We don’t want to hang out with a lame-ass teacher. It’s basically the worst destiny you could’ve got.” She tried not to break down in tears.  
“What’s wrong with you two!?” Yelled Phoenix, they were the only friend she had left.

Her Earth, usually called The Magic Land, was just like ours, but with one little difference.   
Magic was _real_.

She lived in a small town in Pennsylvania, called Redgarville.  
The town was the prettiest. It was filled with all kinds of different but still beautiful and rustic houses. There was vegetation everywhere, Trees as colorful as a rainbow, animals wherever you turned to, kids riding their bike, newspaper people. Small shops for anything you can imagine, food, clothes, old, common and magic books. The veterinary, the supermarket, the grocery store, the bookstore, the school, the library. Elizabeth loved this town, and she wasn’t the only one.

She had a small group of friends, who she had a lot of fun with. They grew up to be the guardians of Redgarville at the young age of 18. Leaving her as a boring teacher.

She always felt like an outsider, like she belonged somewhere else, like she had to do something different. But it wasn’t her fault at all. 

There’s a tradition in Redgarville, where you visit the Oracle before your baby is born, to see their destiny, to die a hero, to protect the town from the witch hunters, to teach with wisdom.  
But the Oracle had something different to say to the Blackworths.

_**to accomplish her destiny  
she must suffer a great lost   
she shall travel through earths   
form an alliance to fight the deaths   
and finally fight The Final Battle **_

Her parents refused to accept her destiny, to them, the “form an alliance to fight the deaths” part sounded bad.   
Naturally, after being teached about the Oracles powers, her teacher told the children that they must ask their parents what destinies they had. She asked them what was her destiny, and they said  
“You will be a powerful witch, and you will stay here, _safe_ , to teach the younger villagers your powers” She didn’t like the destiny her parents told her about, but she couldn’t change it.  
“Well,” She asked nicely “can I _at least_ train like the warriors?”  
They hesitated.  
They knew what could happen, but they both thought that making her daughter train would please the desire for adventure that she was destined to have.  
“Alright, but you must be careful.”  
So she grew up to be this nice and careful girl, who enjoyed spending time with children, telling them random facts about magic and its history. And she also trained at most of the time, which made her the best in the area. Although she didn’t belong there, and she knew it.

Margaret Clifford. Daughter of Annabella and Edgar Clifford, was a princess from the unforgettable Land Of Royalty, not much difference either, just that since monarchy was very common, it was kinda hard to progress in other stuff, such as technology or medicine. You’ll see, every earth has the same timeline, people's decisions are what changes its destiny. Back to Margaret, she was a really smart girl and also very brave. She didn’t want to marry anybody, she just wanted to live an adventurous life. Unfortunately she was born in a royal family, where they set her up for an arranged marriage. He was the next in line for Meriveth’s crown. He was, in Margarets words “A spoiled bratty douche, who has to check his stupid little face on the mirror every four seconds. I _won’t_ marry him” Of course she _was_ going to marry him, nothing could change that. 

“It is your _destiny_. You can’t run away from it, your father and I had an arranged marriage, and look how happy we are now!” She insisted, as if she had an actual model marriage (Which she didn’t).  
“I’m sorry mother, but that’s bullshit.” She said, also as if that would change her mothers mind (Which wouldn’t).  
“Where did you learn that language? Are you seeing those commoners again?” The discussion went on, screaming at each other about how they weren’t commoners dumbasses, and about how she can’t be seen with _those animals_. The thing was, she didn’t like royalty at all.   
But she had a plan.

The night after her wedding, when she had legal right over Meriveth, which seemed to be the only her parents cared about. She was going to kill her husband, and then blame one of the guardians, Adam. Who actually isn’t real, The Birdwhistles couldn’t care any less about their staff, they wouldn’t even notice Adam is not real. And everything would have worked just fine, if it weren't for _her_.


	2. The Night You Left Me In A Cliffhanger

# The Night You Left Me In A Cliffhanger

#### Margaret’s POV

June 21st. That was the day of my wedding, and that is today, more precisely today at 5:30. It was really uncomfortable for me, not just marrying someone I don’t love, but faking being his little pretty and obedient princess all these months, but it will be worth it, I promised myself.  
Now it’s 8:14, and half of the people we’ve invited to the party were already there. Stupid royals, always early.  
I was wearing a long dress, red and white. With a pearl white neckline. Red lipstick, just like roses. A diamond necklace that my now husband had given me as a wedding gift. It was beautiful. The chain was full of diamonds, and the pendant, a ruby, red as blood and glittering like a thousand stars. It was going to be the only good thing left of our marriage, that and his kingdom, of course.

#### Elizabeth’s POV

I’ve been sleeping on this for a while. Phoenix had told me this was _totally_ necessary. But I don’t believe them, is it _really_ necessary to kill somebody to get a stupid piece of jewerly?  
“You know you have to do this. For timeline’s sake.” They told me, as if they could read my mind.  
Phoenix was my best friend, at least, the only one I had left. They saved my life, well, they actually _gave me my life back_ , but still. And they guided me in this weird “royal earth”. But again, none of this was my choice. I didn’t choose to live again, I've made my choice, to make a sacrifice that would save everyone, and they took that away from me.  
“For timeline’s sake… Was it for timeline’s sake when you brought me back to life? Was it supposed to be like that? Or was I supposed to sacrifice my life for the people I love and die in peace, knowing they’re safe. Oh wait, all of that is bullshit,” I said, angry. I’ve lost everything, and for what? “Because none of this is like in the Oracle. My parents told me that-”  
“It was a fuckin’ lie!” They looked tired, but not physically, emotionally, of lying to me, I guess. “They told you that so you wouldn’t die, or be in danger. But i guess you really _can’t_ escape destiny”  
The next minute was complete and absolute silence, I was stunned. My whole life I've been told that I was going to be a wise teacher, and I believed that shit. All I could think about was who knew about this, besides Phoenix and my parents. I wanted to yell at them, and at my friends, who didn’t listen when I told them I _didn't_ belong there. But that didn’t matter, not anymore. Not since I was dead to them.  
“Look, I didn’t mean to hide that from you,” They looked like they were _really_ sorry. “I’m not going to justify your parents actions, but I-”  
“You understand them.”  
“I do.” They sighed. I looked at the clock, it was 8:34 “I would have done the same if I were-”  
“The party started four minutes ago. I have to go”  
“Elizabeth, please-” I left our house, slamming the door. It was a little cottage next to a river. Kind of in the middle of the nothing. If i wasn’t a witch, i’d have to pay for a taxi, they call it carriage here. And it gets worse, it costs 15 pounds per mile, which, if you didn’t know, it’s _a lot_.

I would’ve walked, you know, to process everything that’s just happened. I could’ve had time to calm down, but I wanted to get to the castle fast, so I could get things done and get back to my discussion with Phoenix.

The good thing about magic was that it can do almost _everything_ for you, like teleport you to Meriveth’s Castle. Or help you locate objects, both were something that was gonna be useful, since there’s a _lot_ of royals with fancy ruby necklaces. 

Faking my identity was easier than I thought. I said my “name”. They said I wasn't on the list. I said look again. I put my name on the list. They let me in. Kinda like in the movies.

#### Margaret’s POV

Everybody was there, they all arrived at least _20 minutes earlier_. I guessed they wanted to impress the Prince, but if they were _that_ desperate, they could've just arrived two days ago.

Everybody was talking, they'd already found their tables, which surprised me. It would’ve taken me _hours_ to find mine. The ballroom was as big as three big family houses, with walls so high that you weren't sure they even finished, but, you could see the beautiful ceiling, with a beautiful combination of colors that make you hallucinate. The floors were covered in red carpet that matched my dress. On them, at least 50 tables, all the same, eight seats each with a centerpiece made up of roses. All that for me, and i didn’t even know these people.

And then, the door opened, interrupting everyone's conversations. It was this girl in this midnight blue dress, so long and so beautiful. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and blue-themed makeup. She gave me mysterious vibes, whatever that could mean. Everyone was looking at her. I wondered what she was thinking about.

#### Elizabeth’s POV

 _Shit_ , I said to myself. If weren’t so implied into thinking about Phoenix betraying me, I would've remembered what they said. _Remember, royals are always early. You must be early too_. So wise yet such a bitch.  
Now everyone was looking at me, although I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because I was really _hot_ , for real, this dress was the one that would provoke the _best_ reactions on this royals. Or maybe, it was because I was _seven_ minutes late. Which was ridiculous, yet so obvious.  
And then I saw her, the princess, and I recognized the necklace in a second. But _she_ was the one I had to kill. Now, normally, i wouldn't really care if it was just a random bitch who got lucky (or not) and bought that necklace, but this was _the princess_ , who now had _two_ kingdoms in her hands. I figured that it wouldn't be good to kill her, chaos and people screaming her name in the streets. Royals are overrated.

I decided that, if Phoenix could lie about the Oracle, they could lie about having to kill her too. Yeah, maybe I _should’ve_ walked.

#### Margaret’s POV

The mysterious girl walked down the stairs looking confident. But then our eyes met, and I could’ve sworn she knew something was off with me.  
I decided it was just my imagination. And then I started looking for Arthur, my husband. I saw him talking to his brother, reading lips is not my thing, but I could've sworn he said “it's going to be a nice kingdom to rule.” Funny thing, you can’t run kingdoms from hell.

Then a woman’s voice stopped me “Margaret, Margaret!” It was Arthur's mom, God, how I _hated_ that woman. “It’s really nice to see you again” She said, giving me a fake smile.  
“You too, mrs. Birdwhistle” We both knew we were lying, but in her head I loved his son, so she tried to be nice to me.  
“So, were you a little nervous?” She said, like if marrying his annoying son in front of 400 people you don’t know was a piece of cake for her.  
But even then, I tried to be nice to her. I mean, after all, I was about to kill his son.  
“Just a little? He’s the man I love, and I _know_ he loves me back. But even then, how could I avoid doubt and fear?” Tried to sound the most realistic posible, it was like an internal joke to me, talking about how much I loved the husband I was going to kill. Which made it easier.  
I was fidgeting, I couldn't let Arthur out of my sight.  
“Oh, I get you, darling. See, when Joshua and I married-” I left the conversation, I had a _much_ more important thing to do.

#### Elizabeth’s POV

There were a lot of tables, I tried to sit on one, but every seat seemed to be reserved for someone. Stupid perfectionist royals. But I’ve been waiting for this chance for _a year_ , and i’m _not_ going to waste it. I saw the princess (what’s her name? Margarita, I think) talking to some old woman, then she went to a room, an even easier way to steal than between hundreds of people, thank you, Margarita. 

I slowly followed her into the room, for a second, I got lost in the crowd. And let me tell you, royal high heel shoes are the deadliest weapon ever invented.  
But when I entered the room, with my great pick-up line, I wished I never got in there, because a series of deadly events would start after I entered that room.  
“Well, well, princess” I said confidently “I think you have something that belongs to-”  
I closed the door to find the least expected thing you would expect to see when you are trying to steal from royalty: a dead body.

Lying next to the princess, was this man, oh, wait, it wasn’t _this man_ , it was _the prince_. Stabbed on the back, bleeding. Literal and figuratively  
On Margarita’s hand was a dagger, a beautiful one, if I may. It was a dagger with a ruby in its handle, the sharp part gleamed, I could see my reflection, except that it was covered in blood, _the prince's blood_.

She looked at me, but she didn’t say anything, I figured she was about to stab me too. But she stayed still, and so did I.

 _This is not your place, you must take the necklace and leave as soon as possible_ , I told myself. But how do you tell a princess that you just want her necklace, and that you don’t really care about the murder she just commited. I took a second to laugh at the randomness of my sad and miserable life.  
I took a deep breath and said:  
“Miss… um princ- Ma’am” I couldn’t, i don’t know what I _couldn’t, but I just couldn’t._

#### Margaret’s POV

_“Look, i know this is gonna sound crazy but-”  
“I didn’t kill him!” I said, as if that could fight the clear evidence. I know I should be focused on my husband’s dead body, but I just couldn’t. _Should I kill her? Should I threaten her? Who is she?_ Too much for my head. And then I made an impulsive thing that maybe I _shouldn’t_ have done._

#### Elizabeth’s POV

_She ran towards me and pushed me against the wall. Her dagger on my throat, I could hear her breath, _she wasn’t gonna slice my throat, wasn’t she?_ Answer: she wasn’t. Instead she asked me(with her dagger still on my throat) “Who are you?” “What do you want” “Am I going to have to slice your throat?” Normally I wouldn’t be threatened by a princess, but this one had just killed the man she _“loved” _out of nowhere, on their wedding day, and who knows who else she killed. And poor Elizabeth, she just wanted her necklace.___

___“LOOK YOU CRAZY LITTLE BITCH I. JUST. WANT. YOUR. NECKLACE.” Maybe the ‘little bitch’ was too much  
“Excuse me??” She still didn’t let go of her dagger  
“Yeah, you got a dead body there, and i know it’s not my business, but i think you might want my help” She seemed not okay by the fact that i wasn’t panicking and she was.  
“All that for my necklace? Just like that?”  
“You would be surprised by the amount of murders I commit per day, and most of them are for free. Can you believe that?” She clearly didn’t get the joke. “Look, i just want the necklace, give it to me and i’ll help you out”_ _ _

#### Margaret’s POV

___I thought about it for a second. _A necklace? I know it’s dimond-made. But is it enough for a murder. I mean, she said she commited a lot of murders per day, and you have to be really wicked to joke about that, and she didn’t look wicked at all. I’d better accept this shit before she changes her mind._  
“Alright, Blue Dress. Show me what ya’ got” I tried to sound calm about this, just like her. It clearly didn’t work.  
She looked at, raising an eyebrow while vaguely smiling.  
“You’re new at this, aren’t you?”  
I rolled my eyes “Just do the damn thing”  
“With pleasure, Margarita” I couldn’t tell if she was joking about it or she really had _no idea_ about my name.  
“But first. Would you mind stopping threatening my life with your beautiful dagger? It’s kinda hard to work against the wall”  
“Oh, right.” I slowly took the knife off her neck, she was covered in blood, _my husband’s blood_._ _ _

#### Elizabeth’s POV

___Now, normally, i wouldn’t help a princess get away with her husband’s murder, not because it’s unfair for him, but because i coudn’t care any less.  
And this wasn't an exception.  
As she gave me her back I took the dagger of her hand and I ripped the necklace off her neck.  
She gave a confused and angry look. “What the fuck are you doing!?”  
“Sorry, princess. But your crazy wife problems ain’t my problems”  
I ran into the stairs, with the knife and the necklace still on my hands, and a crazy murder behind me.  
“SHE KILLED THE PRINCE, THE GIRL IN THE BLUE DRESS. SHE STABBED MY HUSBAND” She yelled, a few feet behind me.  
“You little-” She smirked, while pointing at me.  
I looked at the people in the ballroom, they started running after me, proving my point:  
Royals are overrated._ _ _

___I ran as fast as I could, I needed to charge my powers before teleporting again, or I could end up in Alaska, if there’s even an Alaska in this world._ _ _

____I should’ve walked_._ _ _

___And without even noticing, I found myself between a cliff and an army of royals, led by Margarita, the crazy murderer princess.  
I didn’t even waste my time on trying to convince everyone that it was Margarita.  
“Surrender, murderer.” She said. Like trying to convince herself _she_ didn’t do it.  
“I hate you _so much_ , Margarita.”  
“It’s Margaret, you idiot!”  
“Whatever” I looked back at the cliff, hands where they could see them, people yelling.  
“Oh catch me, DeLorean.”  
I winked at Margaret, and then I threw myself with my back to the cliff, in the most dramatic way anyone can._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So, ummm. This probably won't get any attention. But I've made more chapters, so let me know if you like it. 
> 
> (This is more of an introduction, the real fun starts on Chapter Two)


End file.
